


Secret Moments

by mayelisa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cloud has zero shame, Cloud is a tease, Dirty Talk, F/M, Freak Week 2020, Handcuffs, Kinda Sorta Canon Compliant, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Tifa is going to die at this rate, poor tifa, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought this was all a hoax — a trick her mind played on her due to a combination of wishful thinking, yearning, and being locked together in a cell.Collection of Freak Week 2020 prompts.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 68
Kudos: 112
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	1. Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Long time no see! In an attempt to break through this writers block I've been struggling with for the past few months, I decided to enter into the Final Heaven Freak Week 2020 contest. It was a lot of fun with no pressure aside from using specific words, choosing from a list of prompts, and keeping it to 500 words or less. (See if you can't figure out which words were the required ones!) I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta **DrWaffle**! Thank you for putting up with me and my ridiculous ideas ~~and angst~~. A huge thank you to **[OurLadyMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyMuffin/pseuds/OurLadyMuffin)** as well for reading over this and making sure I didn't totally screw up. <3
> 
>  **Prompts used:** Orgasm denial + Trying to Be Quiet

His lips trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, ending in a sharp bite against her collarbone that he soothed with his tongue. Tifa tried to focus on the sensation of the metal wall pressing into her back, chilling her exposed skin, instead of the maddening pace his fingers had set in between her thighs.

“C-Cloud, I can’t —“ She pressed her mouth into the soft fabric of his shirt, stifling the moan that he dragged out of her, acutely aware that their friends were just on the other side of the thin walls separating their cells.

“Yes you can.” His words were rough against her ear, punctuated by a firm press of his thumb against her clit that made her keen. “You need to be quiet though,” he admonished.

“I’m trying,” she gasped. Tugging on his hair in a weak attempt at retaliation, she huffed out a breath against his neck. “You’re —  _ ah _ — not making it easy.”

He hummed against her temple, his hand slowing to an agonizingly slow drag that made Tifa want to scream with frustration. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I —“

A whimper escaped her when he withdrew his fingers, her stomach clenching at the sense of emptiness she felt in that moment. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought this was all a hoax — a trick her mind played on her due to a combination of wishful thinking, yearning, and being locked together in a cell.

“Cloud,  _ please _ .” She was begging now, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was becoming desperate; the occasional brush of his fingers against her clit wasn’t nearly enough.

“Please what?”

God, Tifa wanted to slap that wicked smirk off his face and then kiss him until he was just as much of a breathless mess as she was. “ _ Please _ ,” she whined, hips straining for something — anything — that might push her over the edge. “I’m so close.”

With a low growl, Cloud’s lips crashed against hers, their kiss growing heated and desperate as Tifa’s lips parted to welcome his tongue, her fingers tangling in his hair. She felt Cloud’s hand trail down her thigh, his callouses rough against her skin, before hooking his hand beneath her knee. Just as he lifted her leg to sling it around his waist, he thrust his fingers back inside of her, the pad of his thumb slamming against her sensitive bud. A strangled moan escaped her as he set a punishing pace, her toes curling as he angled his fingers just so to hit her most sensitive spot over and over again.

Just as she nearly fell apart, Cloud slowed his pace. His words were quiet, but laced with an edge of constraint as he nipped at her ear. “Not until you can be quiet.”

Cloud Strife was evil. Pure, unadulterated evil.

The worst part was that he was well aware of it.


	2. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The altar is my hips and even if it's a false god, we'd still worship this love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you both **[OurLadyMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyMuffin/pseuds/OurLadyMuffin)** and **DrWaffle** for looking over this and being the best betas a girl can ask for! <3
> 
>  **Prompts used:** Handcuffs + blindfold + multiple orgasms + oral + overstimulation

Tifa was almost certain that she was going to fall apart at the seams if Cloud didn’t give her a moment to breathe. Licking her lips, she gulped down air to quell the burning in her lungs as she came down from her high.

How many was that now?

She had lost count after the fourth — or was it the fifth? — orgasm wracked her body courtesy of the man nestled between her thighs, leaving her overstimulated and sensitive in all the right ways. Despite the blindfold tied snugly around her head, she could picture the smug look on his face perfectly as he looked up at her. Her chest heaved, sweat making her skin stick to the sheets. She weakly tugged at the handcuffs around her wrists, earning a gentle bite at the juncture of her hip and thigh.

“Tifa.” The warning in his voice as he chastised her had a shiver of anticipation race down her spine, chilling her flushed skin.

“Cloud, wait,” she gasped. Her legs trembled, her muscles tensing when his fingers curled around the soft flesh. Normally she wouldn’t be this much of a mess, but the inability to touch him and the loss of her sight made for a wicked combination that only heightened her sensitivity.

His breath fanned over her stomach as he laughed, the sound breathless to her ears. “I thought you wanted to see just how many times I could get you off.”

Tifa swallowed thickly against the dryness of her throat. “I didn’t think you would take it so literally,” she whispered. “It was supposed to be a hoax.”

Cloud’s hands left her thighs and for a split-second, Tifa panicked, wondering if she had upset him. Her heart leapt into her throat when the mattress beneath her head dipped under Cloud’s weight, his lips skimming her jawline. Her breath hitched, pulse pounding in her ears when she felt him, hard and ready, pressed against her stomach.

“You should know better than to try me,” he murmured against her throat, his voice rough with the edge of challenge to it.

“If I say I’ve learned my lesson, will you let me go?” She jiggled the handcuffs hopefully.

She heard him hum in thought as he captured her lips in a soft kiss. She could taste herself on him and it made her blood surge with a sense of pride that Cloud Strife, savior of the Planet, would worship her — and only her — in the most intimate of ways.

“No,” he whispered against her lips.

Tifa could feel the ghost of a smirk as he trailed hot kisses down her chest, pausing to suck on her aching nipples before continuing his venture downwards. As he gripped her thighs, keeping her firmly in place, her back arched off the bed at the first swipe of his tongue. She gasped his name like a prayer, holding on for dear life.

This man was going to be the death of her someday.


	3. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Tifa wanted upon arriving in Kalm was a nice, hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suppose I'm a member of the "Can't Count for Shit" club now, but surprise! I couldn't help myself and wrote a third entry into the Freak Week 2020 contest. This one is unbeta'd due to the time crunch, but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless!
> 
>  **Prompts used:** Shower sex + tease + dirty talk (kind of?)

Biting her lip, Tifa shuddered despite the hot water streaming over her in rivulets. She tried to ignore the wicked ache between her legs as she combed her fingers through her hair, but thoughts of blue eyes, dark and simmering with heat, and fleeting touches plagued her. She wished she were back in Midgar with her apartment instead of sharing a hotel room with Aerith and Red.

Except…she was alone and no one said she couldn’t fantasize.

Her hand trailed down her body and she closed her eyes, sighing as her fingers brushed against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine. Bracing her hand against the chilling tiles, she focused only on finding the right rhythm, the right pressure. Pleasure coiled in her gut, winding tighter and tighter until she was _so close_.

“Cloud…” she sighed.

She almost dismissed the soft chuckle at her ear as a figment of her imagination, but the weight of his hand on her arm was all too real. Tifa’s eyes snapped open, her fingers stilling and the ecstasy that was just within reach disappearing in an instant.

“C-Cloud!” Crossing her arms over her chest, she flushed scarlet and kept her back to him. She hadn’t even heard him come in! This had to be a hoax! “Wh-what are you doing?!”

Warm hands curled around her waist, pulling her backwards until she was pressed up against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat when he brushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips to the corner of her jaw.

“Miss me that much already?” He teased.

“You wish,” she breathed.

Her pulse quickened, anticipation coiling in her belly as Cloud’s fingers danced down her torso, leaving trails of fire in their wake, before sliding in between her legs. She moaned, reaching behind her and threading her fingers through his hair, her breaths coming in sharp pants. She idly wondered how he could be so much better at this, but she lost all ability to think as she came on his hand a moment later.

Cloud hummed against her temple, his voice low and husky as he whispered, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Tifa turned to face him and weakly slapped his chest. “Stop teasing me,” she mumbled. “This is your fault, you know.”

“Oh really?” Tifa gasped when her back hit the cold tiles, Cloud’s arms on either side of her head, caging her in. “So it’s my fault that you were so turned on you had to touch yourself?”

“Yes.”

“And it’s my fault you came all over my fingers?”

“Y-yeah.”

Cloud leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before murmuring against her lips, “Then let me make it up to you.”

Tifa eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands slipped beneath her rear, hoisting her up. Placing a gentle bite at the juncture of his jaw and neck, Tifa whispered, “You’d better not hold back, Strife.”

“Do I ever?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


End file.
